1. Field of the Invention
The invention stated heretofore relates to the induction, compressing, accelerating, and delivering of a combustable gaseous mixture, to promote and produce complete and efficient combustion in the combustion chambers of internal combustion engines either air, liquid cooled, gas or diesel, normally aspirated or super-charged, thereby effecting greater economy, power, and lower levels of exhaust pollutants so as to better comply with E.P.A. standards.
2. Background Art
My stated invention the SEQUENTIALLY CHARGED INTAKE MANIFOLD is superior in function and design than A. O. Bennett U.S. Pat. No. 1,103,931, or H. W. Asire U.S. Pat. No. 1,683,281, in the following areas of construction and function, the "SEQUENTIALLY CHARGED INTAKE MANIFOLD" embodies a network of tubes or ducts, each having a plenum at one of its end connected in pairs to each intake runner of the intake manifold, downstream of the carburetor or air-horn opening, the interior grooved or striated walls of the intake runners having honey-combed mini-venturi positioned at intervals along their entire interior length, the function of the network of tubes being that of accepting and redirecting the accelerated gaseous mixtures produced within the individual honey-combed mini-venturi of the individual intake runners entry and exit points in such a manner so as to harness and redirect the otherwise detrimental negative forces which occur when the inlet valves or ports are abruptly closed. The kinetic forces or momentum of the gaseous mixture flow is contained in the plenum section and redirected in a beneficial way so as to enhance or fortify the incoming gaseous mixture and reroute the flow to the appropriate intake runner next in the intake stroke or cycle, promoting complete and efficient combustion to produce greater horsepower and economy.